Amor de ladron
by Shifty Raccoon
Summary: Shifty siente algo por su hermano ¿sera este correspondido?


-Lifty...Lifty despierta de una vez vago!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas un chico de cabellos verdes a su gemelo

-que quieres?- pregunto Lifty entreabriendo sus ojos con algo de molestia

-que quiero? apúrate y vístete, tenemos que salir

-esta bien jefe...-dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba su toalla y se metía al cuarto de baño

mientras Lifty se bañaba, a Shifty le tocaba preparar el desayuno, no había casi nada de comer, ''tendremos que volver a robar'' pensó con malicia planeando quien seria su siguiente victima

-ya...-Lifty había salido del baño, su cuerpo era simplemente provocador a los ojos de su hermano, tanto que le dieron deseos de tomarlo y llevarlo a la cama, sabia que era muy inocente así que no seria problema convencerlo. Esperen...¿que estaba pensando? eran hermanos! como podía pensar así de su gemelo aunque..la idea no era tan mala, de no ser por la voz de Lifty, Shifty no habría salido de sus pensamientos lujuriosos

-q-que bien- dijo el mayor en voz baja para disimular su nerviosismo

Lifty sonrió, era un chico tan lindo e inocente, caía fácilmente en las bromas que le hacia Shifty desde niño, y después de tantos años seguía cayendo, eso hacia que su imagen de chico inocente fuese aun mas tierna

_Shifty Shifty!- gritaba Lifty mientras corría en todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar a su gemelo -por favor donde estas?! no me dejes Shifty!- el pequeño sollozaba mientras corría sin rumbo alguno tratando de localizar a Shifty_

_El otro peliverde reía con malicia mientras bajaba de un árbol donde hacia aproximadamente unos 10 minutos se habia escondido -deja de llorar pareces nena_

_-no me vuelvas a...hacer...esto- Lifty intentaba dejar de llorar cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano abrazarle_

_-esta bien ...solo fue una broma, __perdóname_

Miro a su hermano, el estaba distraído desayunando, se sentó junto a el, como todas las mañanas, después de eso Shifty se puso su chaqueta y sombrero, saldrían a robar

Una vez en el parque Lifty miro a su gemelo lleno de codicia y sonrió, Shifty le devolvió la sonrisa, seria una larga tarde para ambos.

Después de un rato esperando, apareció su primera victima, era un chico alto de cabello azul con amarillo, parecía andar muy distraído, así que no fue difícil robarle la billetera, entrada ya la tarde y con un gran botín de billeteras robadas, el par de peliverdes entraron en su camioneta y fueron por el premio grande, eran las 11 de la noche, la mayoría de la gente estaba dormida, entraron por la ventana a una casa afestaba de todo tipo de cosas de los 70´s, había una caja fuerte y muchas joyas alrededor, lo robaron casi todo, el plan iba casi perfecto hasta que escucharon ruidos procedentes del piso de arriba, quien quiera que sea, se había despertado

-hola?!- dijo un chico con un peinado afro naranja quien estaba en pijama, al parecer había acabado de despertar -hola?- repitió con voz casada, al no obtener respuesta alguna se restregó los ojos un par de veces y volvió a subir, los gemelos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar, después de eso rieron maliciosamente mientras entraban a otra casa, esta olía a pinos aromarizadores y todo estaba sumamente organizado, no había casi nada de mucho valor, tomaron lo que pudieron y justo cuando iban saliendo, Lifty se había tropezado, rompiendo unos jarrones que sostenían a su vez unas plantas que cayeron sobre unos cuadros destrozándolos inmediatamente.

-tsk...me duele- dijo Lifty restregándose el tobillo con las manos

no había tiempo, la chica que vivía hay estaba despierta y obviamente aterrada por el desorden y el ruido, Shifty tomo en brazos a Lifty y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, escuchando a la distancia un grito de terror.

Llegaron al bosque cercano, Shifty dejo a su gemelo bajo un árbol y se sentó frente a el

-Shifty...m-me duele mucho...-decía Lifty mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-déjame ver-tomo en sus manos el tobillo de Lifty y comenzó a sobarlo lo mas delicadamente posible, aunque se podía ver su sufrimiento con solo verle la cara -no soy Sniffles, pero esto te quitara el dolor- y con un fuerte apretón, el tobillo de Lifty crujió como si de una rama se tratase, haciéndolo soltar un grito desgarrador

-venga...que has sido muy brusco joder...- dijo el peliverde con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero te ha quitado el dolor ¿o no? -dijo el mayor de los hermanos con tono de molestia

- si no hubieses querido robar esa casa, esto no habría pasado...- dijo Lifty, con tono desconsiderado y grosero

-sino te hubiese salvado en este mismo momento estarías en una maldita celda!- grito Shifty

El silencio reino en el oscuro paisaje del bosque por unas cuantas horas, Shifty cargo a su hermano , y decidió regresar a su hogar, Lifty puso un poco de resistencia pero nada que un buen golpe en el cuello no arreglase.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que Shifty hizo fue dejar a Lifty en su cama, se dio una ducha y regreso a la habitación, Lifty dormía, así que Shifty decidió ir a sentarse junto a el, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado,el mayor recordaba sus primeros atracos junto a su gemelo:

_los atrapaban con facilidad, ¡Pobres ladrones abandonados a su suerte, decididos a robarle el mínimo céntimo al miserable!, ¡pobres chicos huérfanos!, la gente los miraba con desprecio como si fuesen la deshonra de la sociedad -y lo eran-, ¡pobres ladrones miserables! repetían las madres cuando se topaban con los peliverdes, y ellos en su situación, solo respondían con una mala cara llena de odio, sus cuerpos llenos de cicatrices, sus ojos verdes sin brillo consumidos en el odio y la miseria en la que les tocaba vivir, ¡blasfemias, malditos, no se acerquen a mis hijos!, la gente se quedaba mirándolos en la calle -que tanto miran, no somos payasos- repetían al unisono, con la voz cansada y las prendas rotas, ese patético superheroe que los lanzaba lejos cuando los sorprendía, ''´pobres ilusos, pero hoy no robaran aquí'' repetía risueño el chico de la cinta roja mientras en una rápida maniobra, capturaba al menor de los gemelos, amenazando con matarlo si no devolvían lo que robaban, obligando a Shifty a entregar su mercancía, resignados, sin nada que comer, el odio se fue acumulando en ambos, ya no robaban para comer, robaban para hacer sentir mal a quienes alguna vez los trataron como basura._

el tiempo había pasado, ahora eran unos ladrones profesionales que estafaban a la primera persona que vean, quitandole todo lo que traiga, sin ningun tipo de piedad, maltratan a quien se les oponga, hasta al mismo "superheroe" de esa ridicula ciudad, con la kriptonut, ¿quien hubiese pensado que el mismo chico que hace años atrás, los mandaba envueltos en sangre a su guarida, les tuviese que estar rogando por su vida?, robando estafando y matando al primero que se les cruzase

Era tarde, Shifty suspiro y volvió a mirar a Lifty, su querido e inocente hermano...


End file.
